This application is a national phase filing of PCT Interational Application No. PCT/IB00/00693, filed May 24, 2000, which claims priority to Swiss Patent Application No. 1017/99, filed May 31, 1999.
The present invention relates to a tape dispenser.
In many applications in daily life tape strips of a given length are frequently requiredxe2x80x94strips of adhesive tape for packets or similar items. Simple devices for preparing such tape strips are knownxe2x80x94so-called tape dispensersxe2x80x94in which the tape is unrolled from a roll and is guided over a cutting element. As soon as the free end of the tape has reached the desired length, it is cut off by the cutting element. The user determines the length of the tape strip to be cut using such devices by unrolling the desired length of tape and then cutting it. For cutting, the tape end is guided across the cutting element in such a manner that the cutting device can exert its tape cutting action. Such known devices are not effective for generating strips of a given length. Furthermore, handling such devices is complicated, especially for precisely cutting, and thus is awkward for prolonged use.
It thus is the objective of the present invention to create a simple tape dispenser of the type mentioned initially, which is easily operated, and does not require special user manipulation.
The inventive tape dispenser is of very simple design and permits fast and simple generation of tape strips of given length. The tape strips are generated in a continuous process that does not require any particular manual movements. This ensures high productivity without tiring the user.